The Girlfriends of the Island Boys
by insert-witty-pen-name-heree
Summary: A few of the boys' girlfriends meet together to see the return of their boyfriends together, as requested by the media...  and their therapist . What could possibly be going on during the car ride?


**Hello! So this is a one shot that's mostly dialogue. It's pretty sloppy. Regular writing doesn't really work out for me, so I did the dialogue in script form. There's one break in between the dialogue. When the boyfriend of the girl was clearly stated, I put it in after her name so that it's easier for the reader to keep track. I wasn't sure how to mix in their appearances, so I just put it in the intro. One of the character's name changes throughout the story because her nickname takes over. Sorry if it's confusing. Please leave reviews!**

Physical appearances:

Courtney: Rather nasty shade of straight frizzy brown hair that ends atop her shoulder blade and is in the style of unflattering bangs. Light brown eyes and skin the color of liquid glue. Not exactly the prettiest girl in the world, but attempts to conceal it behind pounds of makeup, making her appear as though her grandmother was a runaway from the circus. Flattest and most stick-like girl around. Currently wearing a tan skirt about four inches above the knee and a brown sweater with rosy plaid diamonds over a pink collared and cuffed long sleeved shirt. Soft pink knee-high socks layer under the brown leather boots that stand about four inches short of the knee. A pink headband divides her bangs apart from the rest of her obviously uncooperative hair.

Alice: Golden shade of smooth curly hair that runs down to just over the small of her back. Blue eyes the color of the summer ocean. An appropriate amount of makeup (suitable application of mascara, concealer, etc.). Perfect skin, tanned to a light shade and as smooth as velvet. Could have been the intimidating type to other girls, but instead had more of a natural aura about her. Had a figure to die for, not exactly curvy and extremely meaty, but definitely not too skinny. Very well could have been on the cover of Seventeen magazine. Currently wearing a blue plaid shirt with three-quarter sleeves, dark skinny jeans, and black flats. The entire ensemble complemented her figure and was accessorized with earrings, bracelets, necklaces, etc. for a more feminine look that she obviously worked. Her hair was flowing freely without clips or any sort of treatment, but it was the hair any girl would have spent hours on to get it so.

Raina: Red curly hair down to a few inches below her shoulder and split down the middle of her head. Olive colored eyes and pink skin like a newborn baby's, like her chubby cheeks that had that "pinching" look about them that mothers tend to love. No makeup whatsoever, but it wouldn't hurt her to put a bit on, not that she needed it desperately. She wasn't unbearable to look at. A bit of a weight problem. Rather short and stout, it wouldn't have been too difficult to confuse her with a teapot. Currently wearing a dull white and yellow sundress that fashioned a bow in the center that conveniently hid the worst of her chunky figure. A yellow shrug covered her large, meaty arms. She wore white tights and yellow flats, as if her dress didn't illustrate those colors enough. Only the front hairs were pulled back into a pony tail, and the rest of her hair lay free.

Christina: Light brown hair to about a few inches above the small of her back. Slightly curly, slightly wavy, and absolutely naturally beautiful, much like herself. Hair cut into style of sidebangs, but they never covered her lovely eyes which were the softest shade of baby blue ever known to man. They looked so peaceful, as if she could peek through the exterior of every person and find their most charming quality. She had a delicate and dazzling fair complexion that seemed to glow with innocence. Looked (and was) to be a very shy, very gentle girl. A slender and fragile looking figure. Currently wearing a long-sleeved white shirt that clung to her light physique, slight pale jeans, and cocoa brown ankle boots. Her only accessory was an emerald bracelet on her arm, given to her by her beloved boyfriend. Hair pulled back into a pony tail in the center of the back of her head. Wisps of hair hung free that loosened from her ponytail and added to what some would call her subtle perfection.

Sera: Dyed black hair that looked as if she'd tried to cut it blindfolded. However, it had a certain appeal about it, making her seem rugged and dangerous. She appeared as though she'd never seen a Thanksgiving meal in her life and lived off of a grape a day. Looking at her made you think the world had changed to grayscale. Her face looked extremely pale compared to her jet black hair, like the moon in the dark night sky. Her eyes were an eccentrically dark shade of blue that pierced and saw the darkness of each and every thing that crossed her murky path, but were mostly covered by her side bangs. A vast amount of charcoal eye makeup had been applied, but that appeared to be her only trace of makeup. Currently wearing black skinny jeans accompanied by a studded belt and converse high tops in the same color. Her black t-shirt's collar had been purposely torn off so that it was wide enough to reveal her straps underneath and hang off one shoulder. There were rips in her shirt, but the black tank top underneath prevented her skin from being shown through the tears. Countless dark bracelets gathered at her wrists, matching the innumerable number of coal-colored necklaces she wore.

**THE STORY**

Courtney: Well look who decided to show up!

Alice: *dabbing at mascara that had run and dried* Sorry…

Raina: Sorry won't help us now, we're going to be late! The ship docks in two hours and it takes us two and a half to get there!

Alice: The traffic is light, we'll get there in time-

Raina: NO WE WON'T! *trying to hold back slight sniffle* We've waited for 6 whole months for them to get back and I for one can't last another minute! Just get in the RV, Mrs. Steinson is already waiting in there!

The white and brown RV glistened in the sunlight on that cool and brilliantly bright afternoon. Five girls began stepping into the vehicle that very well could have been a five star hotel on wheels. A neat white curtain divided the driver's and passenger's leather seats in the front from the common area in the back. As they pulled back the sheet, they revealed a booth area sitting on one side of the RV with just enough room for six people if they all held their breath. A clean table in the center held a neat stack of books that read strange and depressing titles such as, "_How to Deal with Long Time-No See Relationships_" and "_What to do when your Partner gets Stuck on an Island_." Past the sitting area was a door that hopefully led to the bathroom (for Raina's sake) and another that must have led to a bedroom. On the other side of the lengthy kitchen/living room was a set of cupboards and a counter, which displayed foods like chips, cookies, and a basket full of elaborately decorated cupcakes and other pastries. The silver sink shined with newly wiped perfection and had its own assortment of scented soaps and lotions that ranged all the way from coconut-lime to vanilla sugar. It was a girl's RV all right.

Mrs. Steinson: *peeks head through curtain* Make yourselves at home, girls! I made sure I had everything that could possible comfort you in such a dire time! Just a little bit longer until you get them back! Alright, so sit at the table here, we're going right now, and feel free to dig into anything you find, it's all for you! *shuts curtain and sits back in driver's seat*

Courtney: *sarcastically* Well doesn't she seem peppy. Like this all perfectly all right. It really is everyday that your boyfriend gets stuck on an island. *takes seat followed by other girls except Raina*

Raina: *Stands near counter and inspects pastries* I could really use some comfort food… I mean, this is an exception, right? Besides, how many calories can be in chocolate frosting anyway…

Courtney: I'd put that down if I were you, Butterball.

Butterball: Stop it! I've told you not to call me that and I won't tell you again!

Courtney: *mimicks Butterball*

Alice: Nobody's laughing, Courtney, knock it off.

*Engine revs and RV lurches*

Butterball: *topples over and falls onto RV floor. Cupcake rolls out of hand*

Courtney: Oh, god! *Carefully gets up and makes way to where Butterball lays, steps over her, and picks up cupcake* Wouldn't want anything happening to this little guy, would we? Sorry Butterball, but it looks like he's a goner. *tosses cupcake into trash and sits down, ignoring Butterball as she scrambles up*

Butterball: That wasn't funny.

Courtney: I found it quite delightful. It gave me a chance to practice my acting abilities off-stage. As the girl who gets every lead in every play and musical, I assume you all know just how good I am at this talent. This time you got to witness without having to pay a ticket.

Alice: Butterball, sit down.

Butterball: *Obeys grudgingly*

Alice: Come on, guys. We've got two whole hours together, we've got to make it through.

Courtney: Two hours. How wants to put money on how long it'll take Butterball to reach for that sprinkle cookie over there?

Butterball: Stop it! I'm telling Mrs. Steinson! *gets up and starts hustling towards "wall" divisor*

Sera (who is sitting on the end closest to the curtain divisor): *sticks out foot and trips Butterball*

Butterball: *sprawls across aisle, her dress skirt folding back and revealing underwear underneath*

Courtney: *cracking up* Oh, god, put away the granny panties there, lardo!

Butterball: *turning beet red, adjusts skirt and gets up*

Alice: Please, Butterball, just sit next to me. Ignore them.

Butterball: *obeys, again, grudgingly and grumbles.* I can't wait to get away from you, Courtney. You treat Ethan just as bad. He's gonna have a word or two for you when he get off that ship.

Courtney: Who?

Butterball: Ethan!

Courtney: Who the hell is Ethan?

Butterball: My boyfriend!

Courtney: Oh, you mean Piggy?

Butterball (Piggy's boyfriend): Don't call him that!

Courtney: Sorry sweetie, but chances are he didn't make it off that island. He was probably too heavy for that ship to carry without sinking. Besides, I heard two boys died on the island.

Christina: Where'd you hear that?

Courtney: *just realizing she was sitting next to Christina* They said so. The Naval officer told the news station when he called in. Said there were two killed before he got there, bodies gone. Didn't say who killed them.

Sera: *Smiles a bit to herself*

Christina: That's horrible…

Courtney: I suppose. But I'm confident Jack made it out of there. I'm guessing Roger did, too, since he's Jack's best friend, so you should be in the clear, Sera. As for your Simon, Christina…eh, he _could_ have made it out, but he's a weird kid. Who knows, maybe he followed a butterfly and plummeted to his death.

Christina (Simon's girlfriend): He wouldn't do that…

Courtney (Jack's girlfriend): *ignores Christina* Ooh, but I really don't know about Ralph, Alice. Jack could have gutted him by know, Ralph being the idiot that he is.

Alice (Ralph's girlfriend): Ralph isn't an idiot. Besides, what makes you so sure that Jack made it out? Maybe he blew out his voice trying to sing C sharp and decided he's rather die than live without that choir boy voice of his.

Courtney (Jack's girlfriend): *Sarcastically* Oh, ha ha, very funny. *Seriously* Jack would never blow out his voice. Besides, he's too strong to die. He would never let his heart stop beating. Unlike a certain Piggy we all know.

Butterball (Piggy's girlfriend): Don't you talk like that! All the boys made it off the island and they're all alright! That officer was just making up stuff for more media attention! I can't even imagine what it would be like without Ethan…

Courtney (Jack's girlfriend): Oh, suck it up. Bitching about some guy just makes you like a wuss. At least, about Piggy. No one can really consider him a _guy_.

Alice (Ralph's girlfriend): Shut it, Courtney. We've had enough of you already, and we've only been riding for a few minutes.

Courtney (Jack's girlfriend): Ooh, what's wrong, blondie? *gasps exaggeratedly* Are you doubting if Ralph came off the island?

Alice (Ralph's girlfriend): No. I know he made it.

Courtney (Jack's girlfriend): But he didn't make it, who would be your prom king? Who would you cheerlead for at all the football games? _Everyone_ knows that a cheerleading captain such as yourself just _has_ to be with the quarterback. What would the football team do without their big star, Ralph? Who would be that guy in the Church watching you as a flock of doves carries your veil as you walk down the aisle? With whom would you have gag-inducing blonde-haired blue-eyed babies with-

Alice (Ralph's girlfriend): I said STOP IT.

Courtney (Jack's girlfriend): Hmm. Touchy. Am I sensing a weak point here?

Alice (Ralph's girlfriend): You know, _your_ life would be nothing without your stupid "Jack in the Box."

Courtney (Jack's girlfriend): *Turning slightly red* What? Psh, what makes you think I call him that? Psh…

Alice (Ralph's girlfriend): Oh, please. Everyone knows your nicknames for him. "Jack in the Box," "Jack-o-Lantern," pudding pop, pookie, love-nugget-

Courtney (Jack's girlfriend): I've only called him that once!

Alice (Ralph's girlfriend): I've seen it twice.

*Silence*

Courtney (Jack's girlfriend): You know, Butterball, maybe something attacked Piggy. He's got that asthma, right? Ooh, he wouldn't be able to run. *Starts talking slowly and dramatically* What if something just crept up right behind him and stuck out its claws, but right before it struck, *starts talking louder and gets increasingly faster* Piggy turned around and he had to witness the monster in all its hideousness-

Butterball (Piggy's girlfriend): Now that's just false talk! There's no such thing as a monster! Nothing could hurt them on that island!

Christina (Simon's girlfriend): Well, you know…

Butterball (Piggy's girlfriend): …What, "well" what? You don't believe in one, do you? There's legitimate evidence against such things like supernatural-

Christina (Simon's girlfriend): No, nothing like that. I just mean…the guys. They could've done something…I don't know, monstrous.

Courtney (Jack's girlfriend): *Snickering* Ha, yeah right. You keep thinking that, Christina.


End file.
